


Affair

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Sex, Smut, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian is in a relationship with Trevor and his cheating on him. He and Mickey are having an affair for a year now and Mickey has no interest in being a misstress anymore.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich/Trevor, Ian Gallagher/Trevor
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Affair

Ian was missing something in his relationship with Trevor.  
He didn't know if it was the topping or the other dick or something about his personality – something was just missing, maybe it was passion.

Whatever it was, he found it in Mickey Milkovich. His old high school Lover, his most important and best kept secret. The man he had given his heart to when he was fifteen years old.

Time and fate had pulled them apart, misunderstanding, miscommunication, Mickey's not existing will to communicate at all, his fear.

Now Ian was with Trevor.  
And a year after he started dating him, Mickey came back to Chicago.  
Neither had the plan to start what they once had again.  
Mickey didn't even tell Ian that he was back, after Mandy told him about Trevor.

It was Ian, who had heard that Mickey was back, who came to him.  
He had told himself, he would just talk with him, just catch up with an old friend. He wanted to be faithful to Trevor. But he couldn't resist.

He couldn't resist Mickey's small smile, his chuckle, his tattooed knuckles and beautiful hair, his amazing body and his mesmerizing eyes. He couldn't resist the thug attitude and the softness that was just reserved for Ian to see.  
It was his fault, he did the first move, Mickey was just himself, not trying anything, not trying to seduce him, it was Ian, who just had to kiss him after a few months, because he thought, he would die, if he didn't kiss him.

That was a year ago. Ian and Trevor just had their second anniversary.  
It hurt Mickey to know, that he was just an affair. It was different when they were teenagers and had "just an affair", because neither was in a relationship with someone else, they just didn't officially commit to each other and yeah, Ian maybe fucked someone else once in a while.  
But now Ian was in a steady relationship for two years and had an affair with Mickey for almost one year.

Mickey had enough of being a mistress, he still loved Ian like he did back then, and he wanted him to himself. He was ready now; he wanted a real relationship with the ginger. He wanted people to know that Ian was his and only his, alone. But the point is, he wasn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian let Mickey into his apartment.  
It hurt Mickey, that he didn't have a key, but Trevor did.  
But he was fed up with the whole affair now.

The redhead pulled him into a happy kiss, smiling into it, just being glad to see him.  
"You want a drink?", he asked when he pulled back and Mickey took his shoes off, following him to the couch.  
"You got beer?"  
"Sure, be right back", he grinned.

Mickey looked after him until he disappeared in the kitchen, then he quickly took Ian's phone from the coffee table. Pin Code.  
Mickey bit his lip.  
He tried Ian's birthday, wrong, of course.  
1996, the year he was born, yep, there we go.

He looked for Trevor's contact. He didn't take the time to read the chat, it would only hurt him more, he just sent a quick text.  
"Be at mine in 30? Just come in", then he muted the phone, and quickly put it away again.

Ian came back and gave him a beer.  
"How was your day?", Ian smiled.  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "Same old shit, listen to drunk old assholes talking shit.", he shrugged, "I just looked forward coming here, to you."

Ian smiled, "You're going soft on me, Mick. I like that."  
"Well, I'll make you fuck me roughly in about ten minutes, so I can be a bit soft now."  
"Ten minutes? Why wait so long?", he grinned and pushed him back on the couch.  
"I'll kiss the shit out of you before that", he smiled and pulled him down to him.

"I'll never get used to this", Ian mumbled and pecked his lips, kissing down his neck, "You letting me kiss you, your lips, your neck, touch your whole body... letting me do this...", he sucked a hickey on Mickeys neck, making Mickey moan lowly in the process, "You never let me do it back then."

"Back then, we were practically kids and if my dad would've noticed, he would've killed me", Mickey made him look at him, "I was a fucking coward back then, I'm not anymore."  
"I know, Mick. You weren't a coward; your dad was a prick."  
"You saw that a little different back then."  
"I was an idiot back then, for saying the things I said. For letting you leave... that was the worst thing I ever did.", he chuckled and kissed his lips again.

Mickey would disagree, the worst thing Ian ever did in his eyes, was telling him all this sweet stuff, acting as if they were some kind of fucking couple, while he was in a relationship with another man. But he wouldn't tell him that.

Mickey ran his hands through his red hair and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply.  
He let his hand slide under the ginger's shirt, feeling his soft skin, his strong back. Ian enjoyed the feelings of the Milkovich's lips, how they worked against his own, how Mickey went from gentle to passionate and playful, how he pulled his bottom lip in – he would never get enough of kissing the Milkovich.

Mickey eventually pulled Ian's shirt up and over his head throwing it into the direction of the door, Ian did the same with Mickey's shirt, not caring where he threw it to, but it landed somewhere near where Mickey wanted it to be though.

"Come on, bedroom", Mickey mumbled when Ian kissed down his body.  
"Why, we could just stay here, no one's just gonna walk in", he chuckled.  
"I want to ride you on the bed", Mickey whispered lowly, Ian couldn't say no to that, he got up from the couch and picked Mickey up the process.

"What are you doing?", the older man laughed, while Ian carried him to the bedroom.  
"Showing off my work out body, what does it look like?", he chuckled.

He pretty much threw him on the bed and crawled on top of him, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses and bite marks and hickeys from the waistband of his jeans to his lips.  
Mickey grinded their crotches together, grinning at Ian's low moan.

The Milkovich could feel Ian's hard on through his jeans and quickly turned them around, moving up on the bed until Ian lay on the pillows and Mickey straddled his hips. He opened Ian's jeans and slowly pulled them off his legs.  
He quickly looked to the door; it was just wide enough open to see the bed when you stood outside.

He looked back at Ian, held eye contact while pulling his boxers down with his teeth, having Ian moan on the sight alone. Mickey licked his lips and grasped Ian's dick, jerking it a few times.  
He flicked his tongue over the tip, still holding eye contact and then licked his shaft up and down, swirled his tongue around his tip and eventually wrapped his lips around him.

Ian moaned and tipped his head back. The Milkovich started bobbing his head, reaching further down every time, taking him in inch by inch.  
"Fuck, you're so damn amazing, Mick", Ian mumbled, his hands in Mickey's black hair, "Get that ass up here, come on."

Mickey kept sucking his dick, while quickly freeing himself out of his pants, he moved up and turned around, presenting his bare ass to the Gallagher.  
Ian groped his ass cheeks, massaged them lightly. He pulled them apart and massaged his hole with his thumb. Mickey moaned lowly and leaned back down, to take his dick back into his mouth.

The ginger pushed a spit-slicked finger into his ass and flicked his tongue over his hole, having Mickey moan around him.  
Ian spat on his hole and pushed the spit into him with his tongue, fucking into him with his tongue, eating him out. He used his one hand to jerk him off at the same time.

Mickey moaned around Ian's cock and could barely concentrate on the task at hand because Ian made him feel so unbelievably good,  
"Fuck", Mickey cursed when Ian pushed two fingers into his hole, thrusting them in and out quickly.

Mickey enjoyed being fingered by his redhead shortly, then he got down from him, earning a disappointed sounding noise from the Gallagher, Mickey chuckled at him and opened the bedside table to get the lube out.  
"You need your strength for a while, red.", he mumbled.  
"No rubber?"  
Mickey shrugged, "You always use one when you fuck your boyfriend, right?"  
"Yeah. Not that I would get him to let me top him all too often."  
"Then you can fuck me without a rubber", he grinned, trying to ignore the sting in his heart, when Ian talked about his boyfriend.

He quickly lubed Ian's dick up and let himself slide down on him, Ian's hands were on his hips, guiding him down. Mickey moaned loudly when he slid down on him, until he sat on his hips, he grinned down at him, searching and holding eye contact.  
He tucked his feet underneath Ian's thighs and started moving his hips up and down.

Ian moaned and bucked his hips up, Mickey smiled and went faster, sliding up and down on his cock, leaning forwards and resting his hands on Ian's freckled shoulders, their faces inches away from each other. He rocked back and forth, feeling his cock deep inside of him, how he liked it.  
Ian groped his ass cheeks and made him move a bit faster, having Mickey moaning and throwing his head back.

"Fuck yes, firecrotch", he groaned and kept riding him.  
Ian thrusted his hips up as good as he could, fucking into the Milkovich in different angles.  
"Right there, fucking hell", he moaned suddenly, and Ian chuckled, sliding his hands down Mickey's body.

Mickey was busy staring at Ian's beautiful face, eyes closed, head tipped back, when he noticed something moving in the corner of his eye.

There, in the door to Ian's bedroom, stood a man with curly brown hair, a little chin-beard, sleeveless shirt.  
Mickey looked at him while he kept sliding up and down Ian's dick, grinning smugly. The man stared at him only more shocked.  
The Milkovich tried to make a point here, as if Ian's moaning wouldn't already be enough, he took Ian's hand from his waist in his own, interlocking their fingers, holding it tightly, while sending the other man in the door a shiteating grin, before turning back to Ian, leaning down to kiss him.

The ginger pulled Mickey down to him, running his free hand through Mickey's black hair while thrusting in and out of him quickly.  
Suddenly, he turned them around, having Mickey chuckle and lay underneath him, Ian on top of him, back to the door, the other man could still see them perfectly, probably watched, not being able to stop.

Mickey new, Ian was close, and he was too.  
"Touch me, Ian", Mickey moaned, and Ian sucked a hickey on his neck, and sneaked a hand between them, jerking Mickey off while thrusting in and out of him. Mickey had both hands in his red hair, gently pulling on the roots, both of them moaning loudly.

A few minutes later, Mickey came over Ian's hand and only a few thrusts afterwards, Ian shot his load deep inside of the Milkovich.  
"Oh fuck", Mickey whispered and panted. He kissed him again.  
"Shit, Mick, you're.... you're just...", he mumbled breathlessly, grinning down at him.

"He's just what, Ian?", the other man suddenly spoke.  
Ian went paler than he already was and quickly turned around, pulling out of Mickey.  
"Trevor?", his voice full of panic and high pitched. Mickey sat up behind him, he just grinned smugly at him, biting his lip.

"What are you doing here, I mean...", he looked from him to Mickey and back, "It- it's not what... Shit"  
Trevor just shook his head, anger on his face, he turned around to leave.  
"No, Trev, wait!", Ian called after him and cursed again, quickly looking for his boxers on the ground.

Mickey did the same when Ian ran after Trevor, standing in the door to watch the scene.  
Trevor looked hurt, really, incredibly hurt, and Mickey would maybe even feel bad for him, but he felt like crap as well, because Ian used him the whole time, now it was Trevor's turn to feel bad.

"Trevor, let me fucking explain, I'm sorry, please, don't just leave!", Ian begged him. Mickey just shook his head, he fucking begged him!  
The ginger stood between Trevor and the door.

"You fucking piece of shit! How could you just- ", he was at a loss of words, "For how long is this going already?", he yelled.  
"No, it's just...", Mickey couldn't believe it, was Ian just about to lie at Trevor, put Mickey away as some one-time-thing?  
"A year", Mickey barged in, before Ian could finish his lie up.

Now both men stared at him, Ian desperate and questioning, why Mickey would say that, and Trevor full of rage.  
"You fucking slut!", he yelled suddenly and ran through the room, pressing Mickey up against the wall, "You're fucking my boyfriend! You're fucking grinning at me like you're the king of the world, you're just a fucking piece of trash!", he screamed at him.

"At least, I'm not the one he cheats on!"  
Trevor punched him across the face, it did nothing to Mickey, a bloody nose, but he was still grinning at Trevor, now it was his turn. He pushed him off, slamming him into another wall.  
"You want to do that again? Fucking try to come out of this alive!"  
"Mickey stop! Fucking stop!", Ian sounded downright hysterical, he pulled Mickey away from Trevor.

"How could you do this to me, Ian? What, am I not enough for you? That you had to cheat with this piece of shit? What is it? Is it because he's cis?"  
"No, Trevor, no, you know that doesn't matter to me! Don't say that!", he was on the verge of tears.  
"What fucking is it then? You're cheating on me for a year and you don't even know why? Do you even know, what kind of person you're banging? I got a text from you, saying that I should be here in 30 minutes. If you planned to fuck him, I guess it wasn't you who sent it, huh?", Trevor yelled.

Ian looked at Mickey with an open mouth and wide eyes. Mickey just shrugged.  
"Oops.", he said, looking him in the green eyes, giving him a hard, cold look.  
"You're ruining what we have, for that?!"

Ian was speechless, he stared at Mickey completely perplexed.  
"You set me up?", he whispered.  
"What, Gallagher?", Mickey scoffed, "You're feeling betrayed or something?"

Trevor looked confused to Mickey and then to Ian.  
"You know what? Fuck this! This is your mess, Ian! Get your fucking ass together and make your mind up. You wanna keep fucking that or do you want to keep what we have? Call me, when you know it", Trevor said and shook his head, he walked past Ian and left the apartment, putting his key on the table.

Ian and Mickey still stared at each other.  
"I can't believe you did this", Ian whispered eventually.  
Mickey rubbed his palm over his face, "Me neither, Gallagher. I can't believe you did this, either."  
"Me?"

"Yeah, you!", his voice became louder, "You cheated on your boyfriend, not me!"  
"You set me up! Did you seriously call him here, did you fucking plan him catching us?"  
"You bet I fucking did! I couldn't fucking do this anymore, Ian! Don't you get it?", he took a deep breath, "I wasn't the one, who started this. I wanted to stay away when I learned you had a boyfriend. I didn't want to ruin your new fucking luck, I wanted to accept that you got over me! You were the one, who came to me! You were the one flirting and seducing me, you! Not me! I didn't do anything, you kissed me! You did all of that even though you had a boyfriend, you started this whole affair!"

"If you had a problem with how things are, you could've talked to me..."  
"I tried! You know I'm not the best with fucking words, I always asked, what's the deal with your boyfriend. If you plan on staying with him forever or some bullshit! Do you think, I wanted to sound like some jealous bitch, asking you to leave him for this mindless affair of yours?"  
"Who says you're just a mindless affair?"

"You fucking used me for sex for almost a year, Ian! Can you imagine what that feels like? Fucking you, while a picture of your boyfriend and you stands next to us? Being reminded every second of us being together, that you're not actually mine, that you belong to someone else and that I'm just the fucking affair? You take me, when your boyfriend is out, you fuck me and then I'm supposed to leave again. He's the one, getting all the emotions and the love and the cuteness, he's the one, getting all the appreciation and getting... you! I'm nothing, you treat me like I mean something to you, when we're alone, but it's always him! I'm just the side bitch and that fucking hurts and I don't fucking deserve that! And now, you even wanted to lie to him again, tell him, that I'm just a one-time thing or something!"

"How on earth am I supposed to know, that you feel that way?"  
"Fucking common sense, maybe?", he yelled at him, "I was in love with you since we were teenagers! I came back to Chicago just for you! And I still didn't do anything about it, because I wanted you to be happy. What did you think, how I was feeling? That I thought, this was fucking great? That I wanted to be the side bitch? The mistress? I told you, I'm not fucking scared anymore, I'm not scared of bullshit emotions and feelings and romance, I want them! You should've known better, than to think, I'm some heartless fucktoy, that you can use and throw away! But I bet you didn't even think about, how I was feeling through all of that! Who cares about how little Mickey Milkovich is feeling, right? Fucking Milkoviches don't feel any-fucking-thing anyways, right?"

Mickey swallowed hard and pushed passed him, getting his jeans from Ian's bedroom, pulling them on and then walking to the living room.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm fucking leaving, what does it look like I'm doing?", he pulled his shirt and his jacket on and took his phone from the coffee table, getting Ian's phone as well. The ginger had actually cried, tears staining his red cheeks.  
"Here", Mickey gave him his cell phone, "You know, your boyfriend is right. You need to fucking decide, him or me."  
"You're setting ultimatums now?"

"Yeah, I do. Look how the fucking tables have turned, right? You've got until Saturday. Otherwise, I don't want you to contact me again and I will leave this shithole again, I don't give a fuck. I did not come back for this. I did not fight my dad, for this. Fuck you."

Mickey stormed out of the apartment, throwing the door shut behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian had locked himself inside of his apartment, crying a lot, just lying in silence, being angry – repeat.  
He fucked up, he really fucked up big time.  
His mind was so busy, he couldn't grab a clear thought.

He liked Trevor, really liked him, he was a good boyfriend. He was out with him, proud of their relationship, they could go on dates, he was never afraid to kiss him and would walk down the streets holding his hand, no matter what.

But something was always missing. He always expected the man to flinch away though, when he kissed him in the open street. He counted the seconds he let him hold his hand, like he used to with Mickey, because he thought those were the same special, small, meaningful moments they were with him – but they just weren't.  
He was confused when there wasn't a cuss-word in every second sentence, until he remembered, that it was Trevor not Mickey he was talking to. But to all of that, he could adjust.  
But the thing that was missing, was Mickey.

Plain and simple, Mickey.  
His attitude, his eyes, the look he gave him, the small smile, the reserved softness, the roughness, the tattoos, how he walked even!  
He was never able to really put his finger on what was missing when he was with Trevor, until Mickey came back. Until he saw him again for the first time in a few years, until he kissed him again.

It wasn't the sex that was just better, it wasn't the topping, it wasn't about Trevor being trans and Mickey being cis.  
It was the passion. It was Mickey being afraid of his dad and still willing to come back to him all the time when they were teenager, it was them not being able to stay away from each other, even though Mickey's dad would kill them both and Mickey was more than just fucking afraid.  
It was the fierceness in Mickey's kiss and the heat he felt whenever mickey was touching him, the rush he got, when Mickey smiled at him and the blush that crept up his face when Mickey was whispering dirty things into his ear.

That was what he missed, and no one could ever give him that except the Milkovich.  
So why was he still lying and moping around in his bed?  
There was no hard decision to be made, Mickey even said, he wanted all the love and relationship stuff, he even admitted to love him!

But Ian had hurt him so damn much and Mickey had been right, he hadn't even notice, he hadn't even fucking thought about how Mickey might be feeling.  
He was fucking selfish, he only wanted to be happy with Mickey, not thinking about who he might hurt. Yeah, he felt bad because of Trevor, because he was cheating on his boyfriend, but he had never thought, mickey might be feeling used and worthless because of him.

Mickey's words were echoing in his head, how hurt he had sounded.  
But on the other hand, he couldn't believe the Milkovich set him up like that. He had found the text message Mickey had sent Trev over his phone. He called him here, into his apartment, even told him to just come in with his key. He probably even let the door open, so Trevor could see them. According to Trevor, Mickey had fucking grinned at him, while he was riding Ian.

It reminded Ian on back then, when they were Teenagers and had no committed relationship but whenever Mickey would catch him with one of the other dudes he screwed, he would beat them up, mark his territory. Back then, Ian thought it was hot. Mickey being jealous and possessive, criminal southside thug, he loved it, it had turned him on. But this was just fucking unfair!

Or maybe it wasn't so unfair... Ian was the one who was unfair. Unfair towards Trevor by cheating on him for a year and unfair towards Mickey by not caring and not thinking about his feelings.  
He was mad at Mickey, and sad because of Mickey, he didn't want to lose him and wanted him back and wanted to scream at him for the things he did, his whole head was pure chaos.

It was Saturday, Mickey had always been against ultimatums. He had freaked out when Ian had given him an ultimatum, left the city. How the tables have turned, indeed.  
A harsh knock on the door got his attention.  
He chose to ignore it, but whoever it was wouldn't leave.

He crawled out of bed and opened the door.  
It was Trevor, Ian sighed.  
"Wow, you look like stepped-in dog-shit. And you smell.", he said.

Ian had halfway hoped Mickey would stand in front of his door, not Trevor.  
"I'm just here to get my stuff.", he announced.  
Ian nodded and let him in.

He watched Trevor getting his stuff from everywhere in the apartment.  
"So, that's it? You don't have anything to say to me?"  
Ian swallowed hard.  
"I'm sorry.", he looked down in shame, "I don't know what else to say, Trev. I'm sorry I cheated on you, I'm sorry I wasn't honest. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"I've been thinking about it a lot, who that guy is, what he has what I don't, apart from the obvious. He is that ex you told me about, isn't he? Highschool lover who couldn't make up his mind, who didn't want to be out and seen with you? You give up this, between us, for him? I don't get it."  
Ian bit his bottom lip, "I wish I could explain it, Trev. Have some fucking explanation for you, but I don't. I lose control when it comes to him... I'm an asshole, that's it."

"Yeah, I agree, you are. So that's it? We're breaking up? You choose him?"  
"I doubt that you would still want me, even if I would be able to make up my fucking mind.", he mumbled.  
Trevor shrugged, "You are my boyfriend of two years, I told you that I love you. Maybe I'd be ready to give it another shot if you swear, not to see that man ever again."  
Ian looked up at him.  
"Mickey will leave the city if I don't stop him."

Trevor nodded and looked at the clothes and toothbrush and other stuff in his hand that he shoved into his backpack.  
"Will you stop him? It's me or him, grow some balls man."  
Ian swallowed hard, he looked at Trevor, but he could only see the differences to Mickey...  
He sighed, "I'm sorry, Trev. But I can't help it, he's just...", he shook his head.

Trevor just nodded, took his backpack and left the apartment without another word.

Ian took a deep breath and got his phone out. He knew, he didn't have much time anymore. It was already Saturday and Mickey didn't say a time the ultimatum expired.  
He called him. His phone was ringing a few times, but no one picked up. He tried it three times. This wasn't like Mickey. Mickey always picked up the phone if it was Ian, always.

Ian called Mandy.  
"Yeah?"  
"Mandy, where is Mickey?"  
"What do you mean, where is Mickey? He is on his way to Florida, where else is he supposed to be?"  
"Florida?"  
"Yeah, well, not yet, he and Iggy are about to leave, why?"  
"Shit tell him to fucking wait! Don't let him leave, you hear me? Make him wait!", he quickly hung up the phone and grabbed his shoes and a jacket.

He cursed himself for not owning a car but if he ran, he needed maybe ten minutes, if he could run ten minutes.

He didn't shower in three days and had cried and felt exhausted, but now he fucking chased down the streets to the Milkovich house.  
When he finally reached their street, he was completely out of breath, his heart rate about exploded and he felt dead.

But he could see at the end of the street, Mandy and Mickey fighting, they stood next to a car, Mickey stood in the car door and Mandy talked to him, apparently trying to stop him from getting in, and Mickey had enough of her nonsense now.

Ian took a deep breath and took all the remaining strength he got left and started running again, down the street until he finally reached them. He stumbled lightly, running to them, and eventually stopped, by collapsing into Mickey, pushing him against the car. He breathed heavily.

"You're going nowhere", he mumbled, "Please."  
Mickey was surprised by the Gallagher coming out of nowhere suddenly.  
"Ian? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm making you fucking stop, that's what I'm doing."

Mickey pushed him away slightly and looked at him.  
"You look like shit."  
"I know, I look like shit and I smell and I'm an asshole, I evaluated that already. Don't leave me though, please."

He still breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly.  
"Did you fucking ran the whole way here?"  
Iggy in the car became impatient, he honked a few times.  
"Yeah, fucktard, give me a second here, alright?"

"I ran the whole way; I didn't know you would leave today already."  
"You could've called."  
"I did", he was holding on to Mickey's shoulders, grabbing his shirt tightly.  
"Oh yeah, bro, your phone kept going off. Some _Freckle_ calling you", Iggy said from the car.  
"And you couldn't tell me that sooner?"  
Iggy just shrugged.

"I'm not letting you get into this car, Mickey. I know, I made mistakes, and you actually must hate me for all the shit I did and how I treated you the past year. But I won't let you leave again."  
Iggy kept honking, waning his brother to hurry up and get in the car.  
"You waited long to make your fucking decision."

"I already decided when I first saw you again when you came back. I was just too stupid to end things with Trevor. I was so used to us being a secret, no one is allowed to know, no one can ever know, I didn't question it, but... I know that was wrong and I know, I'm probably a horrible person, but I beg you to not fucking leave. It was never really him or you, Mick. You were what I was always missing with Trevor. You were who I wanted, who I needed, who I still need and still want." He looked at him, cupped his cheeks, "I love you. You hear me? I fucking love you and I'm not letting you get into that car, I would rather throw myself in front of it, than to let you leave again."

Mickey stared at him for a moment, Iggy was losing his patience.  
"Hey, fuckhead, could you just finally tell him that you stay, so I can at least leave? Get your fucking stuff from the trunk, and fuck your boyfriend or some shit, but close the damn door, finally!"

Ian still begged Mickey with his eyes, his look eventually became soft and he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Ian's shoulder, who pulled him into a tight hug.  
"I'm so sorry I hurt you Mick", Ian mumbled, "I'm so sorry, I made you feel used and didn't think about how you might be feeling, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay... it's alright. I'm sorry I set you up, that wasn't right either, I guess."  
Ian smiled weakly and pulled back, just to kiss him.  
It was the first time he let him kiss him in public, in the open street in front of his siblings. In front of nosey neighbours that checked why Iggy kept honking.  
Mickey kissed him back.

"Come back to mine? Trevor already got all his stuff, it will be just us, finally."  
Mickey nodded slightly and quickly leaned down to the car.  
"Could you give us a ride to his apartment?"  
"Get in but hurry the fuck up!"


End file.
